


Positively wonderful.

by Villages_offorests



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Killua has maladaptive daydreaming, M/M, Wonderland au because I've been listening to Anson Seabra, YES I'M DOING A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP WOW I KNOW, and I really REALLY wanted to write Gon as a wonderland guide/'white rabbit', but I swear this isn't one of those 'and it was all a dream' fics, it'll only be continued if people want, this is gonna be terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villages_offorests/pseuds/Villages_offorests
Summary: In which a daydreaming boy finds himself in a strange world he could only ever imagine in his mind.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, More platonic relationships if this continues
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Positively wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayns1ee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayns1ee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the wonder of wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803572) by [beaniebbz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaniebbz/pseuds/beaniebbz). 



> This was inspired by two things:  
> A fic a friend obsessed to me about (I wasn't exactly inspired by the story itself, but the mystical writing style. The way the characters were depicted were positively wonderful (half intended) as well!)  
> The song "welcome to wonderland" by Anson Seabra. It's an adorable song and I've always been really fond of it, so I've decided to make a story from it with my two favorite boys, and if you want this continued, many other characters too!

Killua was all too familiar with the clouds in the sky, for his mind always seemed to enjoy it up there more than down here.

He couldn't blame himself, though. His life wasn't exactly a good time. 

He enjoyed his little disconnections more than this reality, so he didn't mind when it happened subconsciously, or otherwise.

One day, though, he entertained the thought that he may have just left that reality  _ entirely _ .

He could  _ actually  _ feel the grass he was lying on (which was a strange blue-white-green-pink-purple-- was grass supposed to be this color? Surely not.), and the breeze ruffled through his silver stained locks all too normally, because this world surely wasn't normal. 

Where was he, and how did he get.. _ wherever this was? _

Killua blinked a few times.

Wiggled his fingers.

Shifted his feet, and shook his head.

He was..here. legitimately here.

_ But where was 'here'? _

Something- someone? Shot past him at that moment, and his instincts immediately told him to  _ chase after it _ , though it was  _ very  _ peculiar, because Killua would  _ never  _ do this.

He jumped up and bounded after it anyway, having no idea where he was going as his body basically moved for him in a way that felt all too familiar and yet so foreign.

He rushed past cottages, and castles- were those playing cards?  _ Were they moving? Talking? _

Into a forest, of which he felt welcomed and yet everything he knew was telling him to  _ run. _

But he didn't. Not away, at least.

At that point the blue eyes that blurred in another's gaze as he was running  _ incredibly  _ fast- had he ever been this quick in his life? 

Those eyes confusedly dotted around once more as his body moved subconsciously: 

Huge-  _ positively enormous _ flowers of all colors towered above him as he now separated from so many trees, all seemingly alive, if the way their leaves were shifting was anything of sorts to go by. 

They shot soft puffs of yellow powder into the atmosphere, and it made everything comfortably hazy and bright but itchy.

Or maybe Killua was just itchy, because he could slowly feel the exertion of this run creeping up his calves and spattering them in a light pink as a scratchy sensation skittered along his entire body. 

Finally, his subconscious told him it was time to stop, and Killua sat down on a giant mushroom- giant mushroom?

Killua's head conked against something wooden and he whipped his head around: 

**"This way!"**

**"That way"**

**"Which way?"**

He read on the signs- why was there a directional pole in the middle of a giant mushroom in a forest?

The silver haired boy blinked a few times before observing the signs again;

Signs that pointed up said "left". 

Signs that pointed right said "Down".

Signs signs that pointed down said "up" and signs that pointed left "right"- Something was definitely wrong here. 

"Oh, wow! You kept up!"

Killua sighed in mild exasperation: "Barely."

Hold on.

The boy on the mushroom whipped his head around the area: who was he talking to?

"All of us are positively ecstatic you've come back, Killua!"

Back?

"Ah. That's alright, I understand. Not everyone remembers our wonderland."

At that moment, a boy emerged out of the forest. Composed of Raven hair and tanned skin splashed with freckles, a small clock- pocket watch, probably, if the chain from his vest pouch was the same as that on the contraption itself- were those bunny ears on it?- in his gloved hand. 

Oh, god. If he wasn't beautiful Killua was blind.

"We're early! Usually, it takes people more time to get here, a few don't arrive at all."

Killua arched one brow and the boy's eyes locked onto his: 

"Ah, and you didn't happen to see any of said lost souls in the forest as we raced, hm?"

Souls?

They were racing?

Did Killua win?- No, clearly not.

Where was this guy's other glove?

Why was his hair like that?

Did he ask us a question? He did.

Killua tore his gaze away from the others' and coughed for a moment.

"N-no, I didn't."

"Oh, and what a pity. The more the merrier." 

"Mm."

Killua thought for a moment, studying his shoes before facing the stranger again:

"Am I..Am I dead?"

The boy off to the side giggled a big, warm sound that bounced from the tree trunks and soothed Killua's own soul (if he still had one, he didn't exactly know what was happening), leaving him defenseless against the flush that drowned his face now.

"Oh, no, silly. Of course you aren't. I'm not either! How curious that everyone assumes the worst of this situation."

Well, if everyone saw what Killua was currently seeing, he wouldn't be surprised if everyone else that had apparently come to..Wonderland, thought they were dead.

Not only was this place the complete opposite of anything normal, but this boy took form as an angel. 

"Where are we?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Where- what is this place?"

"What place?"

Killua sucked in a breath and stared daggers into the stranger as he only looked on innocently, before his face lit up in what he could only call recognition.

"Oh. You mean wonderland!" The boy whistled, and Killua gave a slow nod, not knowing if that was the answer he was going to get.

"Well, it indeed is wonderland. Quite a magical place, is it not? I do hope you wouldn't mind staying awhile, you're always knocking on our doors anyway. But any time I've come to collect you, you always manage to leave. Disappear, as so."

The pale boy stared confusedly at the other in front of him, before he was suddenly no longer in front of him.

What?

"W- hey! Where did you?!"

Killua hopped from the mushroom and let his eyes scan the area, before he was frightened by a tap on the shoulder and whipped around to find the same boy from before, now suddenly much closer.

"Ah. Was that unsettling? Just imagine how I've felt all this time when you were gone without a trace before I could retrieve you!" He stuck out his bottom lip in a way Killua could only assume was him pouting as the hand that was on his shoulder descended behind the other's back and he leaned forward. 

"I- um. S-sorry?"

"Oh, and what for?" 

"For- disappearing? I..Guess?"

"But Killua, you've always been here!"

Okay. There was  _ something  _ wrong with this guy's head.

"Ah, but I believe the others have missed you. Shall we go and see them?"

"Um."

"No time for hesitation! We mustn't be late, today is a very important day!"

Killua's wrist was seized and the boy was dragged down one of the many paths, confused, anxious, and questioning.

Okay, he really had to ask before they got to- ..The others?

"Hey! Hey. Um. What's your name?"

"Oh, I suppose it's only fair you know mine, since we all know yours, yes?"

Killua nodded, narrowly avoiding a branch whilst doing so and trying his best to focus on keeping up  _ and  _ eye contact with this boy.

"Hmm.. Gon! Gon Freecs. Welcome to wonderland, Killua! I will be your guide. It is  _ wonderful _ to meet you again." 'Gon' winked and smiled, and it left Killua in a curious, silent daze.

Gon.

Wonderland.

That seemed about right.

**Author's Note:**

> God I adored writing this in all honesty  
> If you guys want to see more, please please let me know in the comments because otherwise this is probably an open ended fic.  
> This is sort of a gift for my friend aynslee because they were obsessing to me over a wonderland au they liked and I couldn't help but want to do it myself after listening to welcome to wonderland.


End file.
